<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fondue by AristoMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183797">Fondue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse'>AristoMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Much Glory, SO GAY, Sex, Very Noble, Yaoi, i am ferdinand von aegir, so much sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness the highest degree of nobility with the most aristocratic of gentlemen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fondue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDisturber/gifts">DistractedDisturber</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lorenz positioned himself, and Ferdinand waited eagerly for him to finally join him as one, Lorenz could not help but run one hand through his immaculate hair. "Are you ready for the might of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?" He boasted. "You will finally be able to experience the noble pursuits of a Gloucester!"</p><p>Ferdinand groaned into his hand as he finally felt the might of the House of Gloucester on his most noble and powerful von Aegir body. "Lorenz, if you are a noble at all, you will use your wily tongue to speak sweet poetry onto my skin!" He demanded as the von Aegir in him needed to create this powerful alliance.</p><p>"Oh, fret not, dear Ferdinand," Lorenz purred as he thrust his hips, his thin lips stretching into a smirk as his fellow tea-lover moaned. "As a Gloucester, I will of course meet your standards and more."</p><p>"For I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, of the best and most noble in Leicester!" Lorenz shouted as he threw his head back.</p><p>"Oh, I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" Ferdinand moaned his own name as a mantra, for there was nothing more noble and exquisite as he.</p><p>"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!"</p><p>"I am Ferdinand von Aegir!"</p><p>The two reached completion; they moaned in sync and their runway model bodies shuddered as pure liquid bliss ran through their aristocratic veins.</p><p>Their combined semen running down their most noble and privileged thighs, cementing the alliance between the Gloucester's and von Aegir's.</p><p>Truly majestically noble.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i regret nothing, this was all done in 5 minutes to torment a friend on discord, love u erik</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>